A Deal Of Death
by Yaoilover1598
Summary: If you could save someone you loved would you make a deal with the dead? Gilbert would do anything to bring Oz back from the abyss, now Oz must save Gilbert from the monsters who hold Gilbert captive. (Yaoi warning. Pairings: Seisub, Ozbert, KamuiXFuuma.)
1. Chapter 1

**A deal of death.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights to there rightful owners. **

**This story was inspired by a RP that I was doing with a friend. I hope you guys like it. **

…

Gilbert bit back a cry as he was hit once again. He got beaten a lot, mostly when his master was in a bad mood. No he couldn't say that, this thing wasn't his master. He looked up at the man who he now called his master. The man glared at him, he was furores yet again. Whenever he got mad Gilbert would always pay dearly for it. Gilbert closed his eyes reminding himself that this was for Oz, he was taking this cold abuse for Oz, the one who he truly loved. The monster who he was forced to call master walked over to him. Gilbert looked at the floor, not wanting to make eye contact with the boy. The boy forced Gilbert to look at him. He started playing with the edges of Gilbert's shirt. He put his lips to Gilbert's ear and whispered, "I'm having a bad day, won't you make it worth wild?" a smirk on the mans lips the whole time he asked. Gilbert shuddered then nodded his head. He walked over to the bed, slowly undressing. He hated this part of the deal, Gilbert knew he had to do this. 'It's all for Oz,' Gilbert repeated over and over in his head. He just kept reminding himself that as he let this monster do as he wished.

..

Oz opened his eyes to see Break standing over him with a creepy smile plastered on his face. Oz sat up and looked around, he didn't see Alice and he wasn't in the abyss. He looked at Break already a hundred questions running through his head. His top worry was where was Alice?

"Break wheres Alice?" Oz asked, concern was dripping from his voice. He couldn't help but feel as if something bad where about to or had already happened. Break sat down on the bed. He was trying to think of a good or nice way he could say this.

"She's still in the abyss." Break said, popping a lollipop into his mouth. Oz's eyes widened. Alice still in the abyss. He looked over at Break with a panicked expression. He grabbed Break's hand.

"How did I get out?! Why isn't Alice here?! What happened?!" Oz couldn't think straight, he knew the time on his mark had ran out then he was in the abyss. But now why was he back here at Pandora?

"Slow down, your here because Gilbert-kun made a deal to get you back but he couldn't bargain a way for Alice to come back as well." Break said. The mention of Gilbert's name reminded him, the raven wasn't present. Oz wondered what kind of a deal could Gilbert have made. Who would have the power to bring him back from the abyss and why wouldn't they have the power to bring Alice back as well? Oz slowly looked around the room, he looked at Break once again.

"Where's Gil?" Oz asked, having a very bad feeling in his stomach. Break's grim face told Oz some very unpleasant news was on it's way. Break had to think for several long minutes on how to let Oz know where his precious servant or friend was. Break sighed and finally spoke.

"Gilbert-kun gave himself to a pair of twins. He would become there servant in exchange for them bring you back from the abyss." Break said, the look on Break's face told Oz these twins were very bad news. Oz's heart skipped a beat. Gilbert someone other then Oz's servant. What did this mean? Where was Gilbert? Did these twins do something to him? Oz felt like his whole world had just been destroyed and was crashing around him. Alice was trapped in the abyss and Gilbert was a servant to a pair of twins, judging from Break's face and actions, bad twins.

"Where are these twins, how do I get Gil back?" Oz asked, still having a hard time believe Gilbert had done something like this. Break for the first time since Oz had known him looked grim and hopeless. Never had Oz seen the albino so sad and hopeless. He looked as if there wasn't no getting Gilbert back.

"I'm not sure where the twins are and there's no way to get Gilbert back now. He made a deal with some very bad people." Break said, looking away. Oz didn't know how long but he just sat there letting it sink in. his Gil was gone all because of him. Gilbert had let these twins take him away and now Oz would never seen him again. Oz couldn't take it anymore, he broke into small sobs. Gilbert was gone, gone and never coming back. Oz made up his mind, he'd find Gilbert, apologize, then he'd set it right by taking Gilbert's place serving these twins. He looked out at the full moon, it was starting to have a pinkish look to it. Oz had never seen it look like that before. He closed his eyes, hoping Gilbert would be okay.

…

a purple eye looked out at the very same moon Oz was looking at. Anticipation was apparent in that eye. The mans other eye covered by his hood, a hood that obscured part of his face. A smile played it's way to the mans lips. He'd quite enjoy this, that kid would be as easy as his pray to manipulate. He'd win this little game that his sweet, naive little game think he could play. His smirk grew, "if he thinks I'm bad now just wait till I get my hands on him for making me chase him, he's gonna pay for this." his single purple eye turned to a golden color. He ran his tongue a crossed his fangs, hoping soon to have more of his games sweet blood.

_'Subaru-kun, I'm coming for you.'_

Subaru's eyes snapped open, he looked around the room and seen no one there. He leaned back in his chair, sighing. "Another dream," Subaru looked out the window. "Seishiro-san," Subaru bit his lip, holding back tears. He started scratching his arm, the blood just beneath his skin feel too hot. He long for the sharp pain of his lovers fangs, Subaru choked back a cry as he bit himself. He closed his eyes leaning his head back, memories all too familiar, fresh in his young vampric mind. He let his arm bleed till it healed all while making believe that Seishiro was here with him, his blood for Seishiro. He let tears fall, knowing Kamui would never know if he denied his sadness, he always would. Subaru loved Kamui but he lacked humanity and feeling. Kamui didn't understand how he felt or what it was like to be pulled from the one you love so dearly. Seishiro himself lacked the human heart and even after all this time Subaru had started to forget how it felt to be human. Subaru held onto some of his humanity but Kamui had long forgotten and Seishiro never really had any to begin with.

_'I'm waiting Seishiro-san.'_

**Thanks for reading.**

**I hope you guys liked it, I've been wanting to do a Tsubasa and Pandora Hearts crossover for a while now. I love these two shows almost as much as I love X/1999. **

**I love you all for reading this. I will try to make the next one longer. It might be awhile before that comes out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A deal of death: chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

…

Oz had made up his mind that he would get Gilbert back one way or another. He wasn't yet sure how he would, he sat in this bar waiting on the person who Break said could help. This guy was according to Break a vampire hunter. He hoped that this man would help him, he needed it. He saw a man maybe the same age or younger then Gilbert sit down next to him.

"You must be Oz, am I right?" The man asked, smiling. He seemed like a fairly trustworthy person. He was dressed in priest like attire. On first glance Oz thought he may have been a been a priest from the local church. He knew most must have thought that but now Oz wondered if this man was a priest or a vampire hunter? Maybe both?

"Yes father that's right. I am Oz, I'm looking for your assistance in hunting down two vampire twins." Oz said, he hoped this man would help him. The man got a look of surprise then he started laughing, Oz wondered what this man found so funny. Oz looked at the man with curiosity. Then man stopped laughing.

"I am very sorry to laugh at you but I am no one of such power." The man said, smiling a Cheshire grin. At times this man seemed like he had a sinister plan up his sleeve then other times he seemed almost like an angel sent from heaven. Oz could careless what this man was so long as Gilbert was returned safely. "I will aid you in your hunt for these two after all I want them dead." The man said. Oz's eyes widened. This man wanted these vampires dead. Oz wondered why but at the same time agreed that those vampires should be killed. He didn't know why but he felt like they would do horrible things to Gilbert. Oz wondered how this man knew the twins. The man seen Oz's look of confuse, "They killed my little brother around two years ago." Oz's eyes widened at this, he couldn't believe it. What if they had killed Gilbert as well?

"How, why did they kill him?" Oz asked, slowly processing this new information. He was careful with his actions, he didn't want to offend this man. Oz felt bad for him, his own little brother was murdered by these twin vampires. Oz felt that if he dug too deep he might upset this man. He hated asking but he needed to know why they would do that.

"They took him just like they have Gilbert and after they got done toying with him they killed him right in front of me, they found it funny." the man said, his face never change. Oz figured it was because he'd numbed himself to the pain, it broke Oz's heart. Oz couldn't hold himself back and he hugged the man.

"Please don't let Gil die like that." Oz cried. The man smiled and hugged Oz. He started petting Oz's head.

"Don't you worry kid, we are going to save your friend. I won't let them hurt him like they hurt my brother." The man said. Oz looked at him.

"You know my names Oz, tell me whats yours?" Oz said. The man smiled, a warm smile.

"My names Seishiro." he said. Oz shook Seishiro's hand, sealing there deal of working together to get Gilbert back to Oz's side. As for Seishiro he'd get revenge for his poor little brothers death.

'_Too easy,'_

…

Kamui moved the black king piece on the chess bored. He started petting Gilbert's head, Gilbert whimpered. "So the hunters made a move." Kamui said, smirking. Golden eyes snapped open, turning there attention to Kamui. Kamui looked up at his twin brother. Subaru smiled at Kamui, Kamui narrowed his eyes at Subaru.

"You know Kamui, sis will be here soon." Subaru said. Kamui started rubbing his head. There was nothing worse then there air headed little sister, Hokuto. She was enough to cause headaches. Kamui was positive that she was the reason that migraines existed.

"Pleas Subaru, don't remind me that crazy girl is coming here." Kamui said. Before he even had time to react he was thrown to the ground in a tight hug. Kamui growled at the girl dressed in a pink fluffy cat outfit. His growling only made the fluffy girl hug tighter.

"Oh Kamui! Subaru! I missed you so much!" Hokuto said. Kamui pushed her off. Hokuto gave a tiny pout, her eyes watering. She stood up and hugged Subaru.

"Subaru-boo, Kamu is being mean to sissy again!" Hokuto said. Subaru really had no idea what he should do anymore. Kamui looked at them, sighing.

"Hey Hokuto we have this guy as our slave so if you want to torment him you can." Kamui said, a bored expression was set on his face. He really, really hoped she'd take the poor fool and leave them alone. Hokuto's eyes lit up with joy.

"Really Kamui?!" Hokuto asked. Kamui nodded his head, seconds later Hokuto was dragging Gilbert out of the room, screaming about all the awesome stuff they would do. Kamui sighed and silently thanked whatever force made her want to leave him and Subaru alone. He looked at Subaru.

"Lets keep an eye on the hunter and that brat who's working with him." Kamui said. Subaru nodded his head in agreement. He hoped that this would turn out okay, as well as that Gilbert kid would be okay. His sister Hokuto liked to play rough or like a brick wall.

…

**Thanks for reading.**

**I hope you guy liked it. I have deiced to add Hokuto to this story because she makes everything a little better and gives me some openings for funny moments while still keeping on track with the story line. I hope I did okay with keeping them all in character, I tried to keep them from being ooc. **

**Love ya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A deal of death chapter 3**

**disclaimer: I still own nothing. **

…

Lips were locked in a heated kiss, passion as hot as fire. Two violet eyes met two golden cat-like ones. The violet eyed mans lips were lightly bruised from how harsh his lover was kissing him. His warm breath hit his lover like a tidal wave. On his cold skin that breath felt strange. "You don't know how long I've waited for this." The violent eyed man said. His lover gave a slight smirk.

"Me ether." Those golden eyes were so full of love and promise. Soon after pain and pleasure were mixed and blood was covering the sheets. The violent eyed man lied on the bed, cold and dead. His lover sat there enjoying the fill he got from draining the man. "That was quite wonderful." He said.

Those memories caused Subaru to smirk. He loved nights like those, shame they were just out of his reach. He hated how Kamui held such a great love for playing tag. He would prefer to give into having what he wanted, Kamui liked playing games. He would never understand his big brother but no one would. The only person who could understand Kamui would be there little sister, Hokuto. She made even less sense then Kamui. She was very, very strange.

He looked out the window at the moon, hoping his little hunter was seeing the same as him. He wondered if that Nightray boy was okay. After all Hokuto did have him and she was unpredictable. She was a very flighty, off the wall child, being the youngest of them all. Hokuto being to most unpredictable one of them. Subaru got himself into trouble quite often, and Kamui was the tough one. He could never understand why Kamui was so protective of him and Hokuto, after the hunters it seemed more reasonable why. Subaru hoped this little game of tag would end soon, he couldn't wait to prey on the hunters mind once more. After all he belong to the hunter just as the hunter belonged to him.

"You seem deep in thought yet again, Subaru." Kamui said, walking to stand next to Subaru. Subaru turned toward his elder brother. He seen a slight smile on Kamui's face, meaning he knew where the hunter was. Subaru took a deep breath though it was unneeded. He had become used to not breathing, having several century to pick that up. Old habits die hard as they say.

"Just reflecting on past events. You seem happy do you know of the hunters whereabouts?" Subaru asked, arching a brow. Kamui looked at him, showing only a slight smirk.

"They are a few miles from here in the woods, Seishiro and that brat will arrive very shortly." Kamui said. Subaru smiled, knowing soon he'd have the hunter once more. Kamui made his way back into the castle. Subaru sat on the edge of the balcony.

"You are very, very foolish for trusting the hunter." Subaru whispered, allowing the wind to blow through his head, silky strands ghosting over his cheeks and the back of his neck. Faint memories still haunting his mind. If he closed his eyes he could still see those memories playing out before him. Memories of how easily those you love could be torn from you, how foolish humans were. The hunters weren't like they used to be. Seishiro paid for his trust in a vampire and Oz will pay for trusting the hunter. It was such a pity people had to die to get a point a crossed. Subaru looked at the stars. "I hope it snows so we can relive three years ago." Subaru said, feeling how cold it was that evening.

Hokuto sat in her room, singing. Gilbert suddenly loved being with Kamui. Kamui could be kinda mean at times but at least he wasn't psycho like his little sister. He wasn't sure if she was lonely or looney but one of the two if not both implied to her. Hokuto kept bouncing off the walls and screaming for no apparent reason. Gilbert wondered how anyone could but up with this madness they called a sister. She had so far made Gilbert wear a dress and somehow got his nails a shade of pink so light it looked like some cheep knock off of fluffy cotton candy. (A/N: I have some nail polish like that -_-)

Hokuto plopped down on the bed next to Gilbert, giggling. He had no idea what amused this girl to no end. She was so strange, even Alice was better then this. He frowned at that thought. Alice who he couldn't save from the abyss. He looked at Hokuto as she started ripping a pillow in half. This caused feathers to fly everywhere which only amused Hokuto even more. She started running around the room. Gilbert thought Hokuto acted like a child but at times she seemed very mature, when not around feathers.

"Your a very unique girl you know that?" Gilbert asked. Hokuto sat down next to him. She looked at him smiling. She had always knew she was kinda strange. Kamui and Subaru told her countless times so hearing it didn't phase her.

"I've always been kinda different from everyone else but that's just what makes me Hokuto." She said. Gilbert couldn't help but smile when she said that. She was okay with her life even if she had rough patches. She was quite strong, stronger then Gilbert would ever be. He couldn't accept the past, present, and his future wasn't looking too bright ether.

"I'm really glad to hear that." Gilbert said. Hokuto returned his smile with a bright smile. She was like the sun even though she was a vampire. Vampires couldn't go into the sun, so he guessed she was the closet thing to sunlight the twins would ever see. He looked out the window, hoping Oz was okay. He knew he was back from the abyss but that was about all he knew. Kamui's words rung in his head over and over.

'If that boy comes to save you then I will have no choice but to kill him or you.'

Gilbert closed his eyes, hoping Oz had forgotten him. He hoped Oz would find a way to get Alice back and they could be happy together. He hoped because that's all he could do.

…...

**Thanks for reading!**

**I hope you guys liked it. Next chapter will be solely on Seishiro and Oz. After that they will arrive and finally face those evil blood suckers. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A deal of death chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

…**.**

Oz sat there next to a fire. Seishiro sat a crossed from him, seeming lost in thought. Oz figured over his now dead brother. Poor guy, he'd suffer such a horrible loss. It was quite sad. Oz couldn't help feeling bad for the poor, innocent guy. Even so Oz still felt that something was off. Oz felt something was wrong with the man. He seemed like someone you could trust but at the same time he seemed like he was up to no good. Oz wasn't quite sure if he could trust this man or not. Seishiro turned his attention to Oz and smiled. He had a knife blade smile.

"Something seems to be troubling you." Seishiro said. Oz arched a brow. He had been trying to keep his look of concern off his face, failing to do so. He wondered what he could say to the man. He couldn't come out and say 'you look like a demon in disguise of an angel.' that would be quite rude of him. This man was helping Oz get Gilbert back after all. He at least owned the man some thanks and not doubt. So oz just shrugged and smiled.

"Nothing just lost in though worrying over Gil." Oz said, trying not to show his true thoughts. Seishiro's face unchanging, almost as if he had no concern for Gilbert, then again Gilbert wasn't his friend. As far as Oz knew Seishiro had never even met Gilbert so why would this man be concerned over him? Oz snuggled closer to the fire to keep warm. It was very cold on this particular night. He looked to see Seishiro laying back, looking up at the sky with a look of longing. Oz looked up to see stars, millions of tiny stars above them. This sight made Oz smile. He used to watch the stars with Gilbert when they were children though, he didn't have a chance to do it as often as he liked when they were together. Now, it seemed Gilbert was too far out of his reach. Gilbert was so much bigger, older now. Gilbert was more mature, making deals to save his life. Speaking of deals he wondered if Seishiro wanted payment, killing the vampires would hopefully be enough.

"You know they say, if you love someone you'll give everything you have up to be with them." Seishiro said. Oz looked at him, seeing a look of sadness cross his face. Oz almost asked if Seishiro had ever been in love but he bit back the words. If Seishiro had been in love it obviously was over now. Oz hadn't ever been in love, at least he didn't think he'd ever been. He cared dearly for Alice and Gilbert but he wouldn't say he was in love with ether of them. Oz felt tears prickle at his eyes, poor Alice, she was still in the abyss. Alice was trapped there while he got to run free, he felt pity for her. Seishiro looked at Oz.

"If people don't die we would lose sight of what is most importunate to us." Seishiro said, smiling sadly. Oz's eyes widened at hearing that. Was that really how Seishiro seen it? That we would forget what was special to us if we didn't lose someone? Seishiro seemed like he truly believed that. Oz didn't, maybe because Gilbert's life may be in trouble right now, maybe because he missed Alice? Oz didn't know why but those words brought him great heartache. Maybe he just didn't want hope to slip away, but from him or Seishiro. Seishiro seemed to have lost his faith long ago. Oz wondered would he end up like Seishiro? Would he wonder aimlessly in search of something he'd never get back? No one truly knew, it was up to fate, right?

"Life would be nothing without the cost of sacrifice, you know why Oz?" Seishiro asked. Oz shook his head, not knowing what to do or say. Seishiro looked up at the sky. "Because for you to get something you must give something of equal value. That is the way life works." Oz felt that maybe Seishiro had been hurt more then just losing his brother. Maybe he'd lost a lover, or maybe Seishiro had always been like this. Oz didn't know, truly it wasn't his place to worry over Seishiro's ways. After all he needed to focus on getting Alice out of the abyss, and saving Gilbert as well.

"Who told you all that stuff?" Oz asked, out of pure curiosity. He kinda wanted to meet the person if they weren't dead or something like this. They seemed to know a lot. Seishiro looked at Oz.

"My younger brother. He was a very smart kid. It was quite hard on me finding his body like that in the woods." Seishiro said. Oz arched a brow, thinking over Seishiro's words but quickly shrugged it off as nothing to worry over. Soon after Seishiro put the fire out, preparing for bed. They were both quite tired from the long travels. Seishiro pitched a tent, which he was surprisingly good at. He smiled at Oz, allowing him to walk in first, then followed soon after. They would rest in the day and travel at night. Oz was getting used to it, the sun was going to be up in a few hours so it was time for some sleep. Oz didn't mind he kinda liked it at night, it was quite and the stars were quite beautiful. Seishiro said that's why he loved to travel at night, so he could see the stars. The stars always made him think of someone he cared for deeply, Oz could tell he loved the person by the look on his face when he saw them. Oz lied down, closing his eyes. He soon fell into a deep sleep.

~ _Oz could see a boy he didn't know, running around giggling. He was running after Seishiro, Oz assumed that he was dreaming of the past and the boy was the love of Seishiro's life. They were both laughing and running through the snow. The boy threw Seishiro to the ground, sitting on top of him. The both of them seemed, generally happy, like any young love. The boy lied next to Seishiro, holding his hand, they're fingers interlocked. Seishiro looked over at the boy and smiled. "I'm glad I have you." Seishiro said. The boy blushed lightly, kissing Seishiro's lips. They both seemed happy then suddenly the scene changed. There was a lot of blood and Seishiro was coughing. That boy, his lover, was crying and begging Seishiro to stay with him. Something was wrong. Oz could almost feel the sadness in this dream, nightmare, whatever it was. ~_

Oz woke up to Seishiro shaking him. He looked at Seishiro as if he had seen a ghost. "You okay kid?" Seishiro asked. Oz nodded his head, realizing it had all been a dream. It was just a dream or was it a nightmare? Oz thought it was slightly scary but at the same time it wasn't. The dream seemed so real.

"I'm fine. Is it time to start walking again?" Oz asked. Seishiro nodded his head. They got ready to leave, the dream still on Oz's mind. Oz couldn't help but think about it. For once during this whole time he wasn't thinking about Gilbert or Alice. Oz and Seishiro started walking, the castle they needed to get to just a few feet ahead of them. Oz was ready to end this and face the twins. He was ready to have Gilbert back at his side.

**Thanks for reading!**

**I hope you guys liked it. In the next one they will finally face the twins but not all is what it seems. **


End file.
